Thunderstorm
by madi-carstairs
Summary: "So, you've never had a rainy day experience as a kid?" He shook his head, blushing. "No. No one in Egypt wanted to hold funerals when it was pouring." Sanubis One-shot.


**A/N: Another Sanubis one-shot. This one's been stuck in my head for days and I finally decided to write it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain drummed down on the roof of the little house in a constant pitter-patter, pouring from the darkened sky in what appeared to be an endless stream. Water glistened off the trees and the grass and splashed down in the stream. Thunder rumbled far out in the distance.

Sadie woke with a start, temporarily disoriented, before remembering: Anubis had taken her to this cottage in the British countryside—within quick portalling distance to London, of course—as a surprise for her sixteenth birthday. She smiled, recalling how she was so ecstatic that she had grabbed him and kissed him in front of the entire Twenty-First Nome. Well, until her brother had interrupted them with a not-so-subtle cough and an even less subtle glare at her boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was sitting up on the bed, absentmindedly running a hand through Sadie's blue-streaked hair and looking out the water-streaked window. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that he was only wearing black sweatpants, leaving his toned chest and stomach perfectly visible, before sitting up as well and scooting back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he said, turning to look at her with a bashful look on his face.

"It was the rain," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They both stared out the window, watching the rain pelt down on the grass and sparse trees outside.

"When I was little, like, eight or nine," she said, him training his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes on hers while she spoke, "every time it rained—which was a lot—I would freak out. I would just drop everything I was doing and go run around outside. Even when it was hailing, I'd rush out and scream when it hit my face and run back in the house as fast as I could. I would get totally drenched and when I got back inside the water would drip all over the carpet. Gran would be pissed, but it was definitely worth it." She glanced at him sideways. "Did you ever do that?"

He shook his head. "It hardly ever rained in the Hall of Judgment. Well, never, really."

"So, you've never had a rainy day experience as a kid?"

He shook his head, blushing. "No. No one in Egypt wanted to hold funerals when it was pouring."

Sadie nodded, then jumped off the bed. "Let's go."

"Where?"

She rolled her eyes. "Outside. We're going to play in the rain."

Anubis raised his eyebrows, but stood up anyway and grabbed her hand. They ran out the door of the cottage, jumping slightly when they felt the cold water pelt their bodies. She squeezed his hand, then let go, shouting "Catch me if you can!" before running off into the storm. She ran as fast as she could, zigzagging around to throw him off guard. She heard his laughter right behind her and ran even faster, splashing through the little stream, shrieking when the freezing water splattered against her feet. His hand brushed her arm, making her glance back just as she tripped over a rock, falling flat on her back. He, having quicker reflexes, managed to prop himself up by his arms just before he landed on top of her.

He smiled victoriously, saying, "Gotcha," before they both busted out in laughter again. When it finally died down, he ran a hand up her arm, the rain still beating down on both of them, and whispered "Thank you" in a tone that made her acutely aware that she was only wearing a thin, soaked-through blue camisole—she was sure he could see her black bra through it—and black volleyball shorts, and that her half-naked boyfriend was practically on top of her. She was sure that her grandparents and brother would have said many disparaging things about the situation she was in if they had seen her, but they weren't there then and she had never been one to care for rules, anyway.

She reached up then, tangling her hands in his pitch-black hair, planting a kiss on the spot behind his ear, smiling when she felt him tense.

"You're welcome," she said softly before pulling him down and kissing him on the mouth, hard. He kissed back just as hungrily, sliding his tongue into her mouth, moving his hands to her waist. She ran her hands over his bare chest, her fingers tracing his muscles; he made a noise that was half sigh and half groan and ran his hands down her legs. She sighed into his mouth, rolling their bodies over so that she was on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. He pushed her camisole up around her waist, his hands feeling her flat stomach; she exclaimed in surprise as the rain hit the bare skin on her lower back and pulled him even closer.

She had used to laugh at the romantic movies Jaz loved, always thinking _how cliché_ when the couples began kissing in the rain. Here with him, she could finally understand why those scenes were included.

* * *

Sadie and Anubis finally went inside when lightning struck nearby. They curled up on the bed after changing into dry clothes, clutching mugs of Sahlab with mounds of blankets heaped over the covers.

"I can see why you wanted to go play in the rain as a child. It was quite… exhilarating," he whispered softly after they had finished the hot drinks and turned off the lights.

She smiled, closing her eyes and moving closer to his warm body. "Of course, the making out part never happened back then."

He laughed quietly. "I should hope not."

"Night, Anubis."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Sadie."

She fell asleep to his comforting breathing and the continuous sound of the rain drizzling on the roof.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
